Together
by Jackei98
Summary: Porque ellos tenían una historia corta juntos, pero la tenían de todos modos. Eso era lo que importaba ¿No?
1. Chapter 1

Ella lo había conocido cuando era alumna de nuevo ingreso en la universidad, buscaba la facultad de literatura y obviamente estaba perdida ya que el lugar era enorme, él ya se encontraba en su segundo semestre de medicina y su cuerpo ya había sometido al cuarto tatuaje ¿Un doctor tatuado? Él quería romper las reglas casi todo el tiempo. Ella le detuvo por direcciones que él se las dio generosamente y siendo sorprendidos por aquellos ojos.

Tiempo después descubrió que la madre de aquella chica de nuevo ingreso era hija de la dueña de la cafetería que se encontraba a unas calles de la universidad. Amaba esa cafetería ya que era bastante tranquilo el ambiente y el café era de lo más delicioso, para qué negarlo, los dulces también. La vio con su típica ropa casual y con el cabello recogido en un rodete, un par de largos mechones se le enmarcaban en cada lado del rostro y la luz blanca de los bombillos le daba un brillo especias a su cara.

Gracias a una amistad en común, Luffy, Law había conocido a Hinata Hyuuga. Una chica japonesa y británica de crianza. Y gracias a aquel chico tan revoltoso, tenia a la mejor prometida del mundo.

* * *

 **Hola! Otra vez yo! xDDD Esta pareja me tenia la cabeza llena de ideas pero ya tengo muchos fanfic en proceso y por eso sera un mini Fanfic constituido por one-shots cortos o largos. Espero que les guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente, siendo acorralada por un depredador que quería devorarla por completo, nuevamente era un pequeño ratón –Un conejo, para él– debajo de una gran pantera que la miraba con los ojos rebosantes de lujuria. ¿Cómo una visita había acabado así? No es que se quejara –No de mala manera– Pero, ¿No seria muy fácil? ¿No seria ella muy fácil? Esperaba que él cumpliera su palabra de no dejarla en el olvido después de que ella regresara a Kyoto, su corazón ya no soportaría mas decepciones en su corta vida.

–Ah…–Gimio ella cuando Law introdujo uno de sus dedos–.Ah.

– ¿Te gusta? –Hinata entre abrió los ojos y deseo no hacerlo. Asintió con la cabeza–. Ya veo, me pregunto ¿Soportaras tres?

Su espalda se encorvo al sentir otros dos dedos dentro de ella. ¡Dios santo! Law era increíble, lo que se podía de esperar de un chico mayor.

Hinata Hyuuga sabia que era muy pronto para sentir algo así y que aquella era la primera vez que lo veía en persona pero ya se había enamorado de Trafalgar D Water Law. Él también estaba enamorado de aquella jovencita que aun no era legal, no le importaba ser un pedófilo si era con ella solamente.

* * *

 _ **Algo corto, lo se, pero esta dedicado al chico que se volvio el Law de mi vida :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata envolvía su cuerpo con una toalla cuando la pantalla de su móvil se ilumino, ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de tomarlo y desbloquearlo. Un nuevo mensaje aparecía en su bandeja de Facebook lo cual era un tanto raro ya que contadas eran las personas con las que hablaba, leyó el nombre de la persona y una ceja se alzó levemente "Law Trafalgar" decía. Volvió a bloquear la pantalla y dejo el móvil en su cama mientras se vestía; por diferentes cuestiones a Hinata no le gustaba responder los mensajes de las personas que no conocía ¿Por qué lo tenía agregado entonces? Ni ella misma lo sabía, quizá había aceptado la solicitud sin querer.

Después de colocarse su pijama y acostarse en la cama miro nuevamente el mensaje, entro al perfil de la persona y sintió sus mejillas calentarse levemente al ver la foto: Tenía el cabello negro azabache y ojos de un gris oscuro al igual que ojeras debajo de estos mismos, miraba de reojo a la cámara. Seria sincera consigo misma y diría la verdad, el chico era realmente guapo. Se dio cuenta de que la única persona que tenían en común era su prima Konan. Se mordió el labio inferior, si era amigo de Konan no era mala persona, pensó. Abrió el mensaje y le respondió con un _"¡Hola!"_ para no esperar tanto por la respuesta de él.

.

.

.

.

Ya tenían un corto tiempo charlando por aquella red social y Hinata se alegraba siempre que despertaba y veía un mensaje de él, charlaban hasta muy entrado en la noche. En una ocasión a Hinata casi se le salía un " _Te amo_ " —Ya tenían un tiempo de pareja a pesar de solo poder hablar por mensajes y chat— Pero su respiración se detuvo cuando Law fue el primero en decirlo.

Era lunes y ella se encontraba esperándolo en la estación de tren que iba a Kyoto, miraba a las personas mientras estaba sentada en uno de los bancos. Hinata ya no vivía en Tokyo y no recordaba cómo era caminar en el, pero eso no le importó cuando decidió conocer por primera vez a su "novio". De solo pensar aquella palabra hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Hinata miro la hora en su móvil, ella había llegado a la hora acordada y el ya se encontraba cerca, observo a cada una de las personas que caminaban frente a ella tratando de distinguir a Law. La llamada en su móvil la distrajo, era él quien llamaba, frente a ella había un hombre con abrigo negro y largo muy al estilo _Visual-Kei_ , trago grueso y se levantó del banco; coloco una mano en el hombro del joven mientras su celular seguía sonando, ella sonrió al verle.

—Aquí estoy, Law-kun.

Trafalgar D Water Law era un estudiante de medicina bastante serio, muchos le tenían miedo y más por los tatuajes en su cuerpo por lo que se vio sorprendido cuando Hinata se encontró frente a él sin ningún miedo en sus ojos. Ella no solo era bonita ¡Era hermosa! Nunca había visto a alguien con aquel color peculiar de ojos, ni una piel tan blanca y aparentemente suave, nunca le había importado mucho el cabello de las mujeres pero una sola pregunta rondaba por su cabeza en aquel momento ¿Ese tono de negro-azulado era real?. Los instintos de Law le guiaron a ser solo una cosa. Abrazarla.

—Hola, Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga a sus 18 ya no era virgen pero tampoco tenía una gran experiencia en el sexo y lo poco que sabía era gracias ciertos libros de contenido erótico, si ella se proponía a comparar a Law con los pocos chicas que había estado ninguno llegaría al nivel en el que estudiante de medicina se encontraba actualmente. Con solo tres de sus dedos le brindaba un placer que ella jamás había imaginado, con solo tres dedos le había hecho correrse. Ella respiraba de manera agitada, su cuerpo estaba completamente caliente y ya su mente se encontraba nublada.

Cuando Law metió su miembro dentro del cuerpo de Hinata ella tuvo que taparse la boca con su propia mano para evitar que un gemido se le escapara, su hermana, Hanabi, se encontraba durmiendo aun lado de la cama mientras que ellos juntaban sus cuerpos en uno solo. Law sonreía a sus adentros cuando Hinata comenzó a decir su nombre entre gemidos suaves, su orgullo se inflo cuando ella se corrió por tercera vez y el seguía brindándole un cegador placer; quiso complacerá aún mas así que rodeo el cuello de la chica con una mano y lo apretó levemente. Sabía que Hinata tenía una inclinación por el sadomasoquismo y el BDSM ¿Quién era el para juzgarla?

— ¿Qué eres? —Susurro aun lado de la oreja de la chica y saco completamente su miembro para introducirlo nuevamente de una manera casi salvaje—. ¿Qué eres? — volvió a repetir.

—Soy… Soy tu Puta.

—Así es, solo eres MI puta.

Lejos de molestarle aquellas palabras solo lograban sobre-excitarla, sus azulinos cabellos eran jalados y ella jalaba los de él. Hacia media hora que había llegado de la casa de su prima Konan ya que estaban celebrando el 24 de Diciembre en su casa junto a al resto de la familia.

—Law… Más, por favor—Rogo al sentir como el solo metía la punta. Todo estaba oscuro pero ella sabía que, seguramente, él estaría sonriendo con arrogancia— ¡Ah!

— ¿Te gusta? — Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Quiero tenerte en cuatro, como la perra que eres.

En aquel instante supo que aquel británico seria su perdición.

.

.

.

Para Law una despedida nunca había dolido tanto, sabía que la volvería a ver y que no era un adiós lo que se decían, era un hasta luego pero aun así sentir como su pequeña Hinata le abrazaba con fuerza le estrujaba el corazón. Ella mantenía la cabeza escondida en su pecho, si veía a Law lloraría, había sido un fin de semana tan maravilloso, habían dormido juntos —En ambos sentidos— y habían descubierto cosas de otro que les enamoraba mas ¿Cómo todo aquellos había ocurrido en menos de un mes? Iban muy rápido pero a él ya no le importaba, solo estaba seguro de una cosa: No importaba la distancia, el confiaba ridículamente en Hinata y sin importar que clase de problemas tendrían en el futuro Law, cuando ella tuviera al menos 23 años, le pediría matrimonio y cuando ambos terminaran sus carreras y tuvieran una economía estable le daría un hijo. Así es, Law ya tenía todo planeado.

—No quiero que te vayas—Dijo ella en un tono triste—. Te voy a extrañar.

—No es como si me fuera para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Y aquí otro one shot para mi reto auto impuesto.**_

 _ **Este está dedicado a cierta personilla amante de esta pareja al igual que yo**_

* * *

Humanos Genéticamente Modificados, también conocidos como HGM.

La tercera guerra mundial dejo el mundo en problemas por lo que la gente se refugió en lo único conocido que quedaba en el mundo: La religión. Law observaba a aquella joven dormir en su cama plácidamente, como si no tuviera ningún problema en la visa. Los HGM fueron creados principalmente para fines militares, cuando la guerra culmino la iglesia decreto que dichos "monstruos" no debían de existir, no eran eliminados ni mucho menos pero sí bastante despreciadas en la sociedad, usados como juguetes sexuales o peor. A Law todo eso le venía sin cuidado pues su trabajo como cirujano lo mantenía bastante ocupado, pero desde hace tres meces no pensaba lo mismo.

La había encontrado abandonada en un callejón cerca de su edificio, su ética como médico le impidió pasar el asunto por alto, la tomo con cuidado y la metió en su coche para llevarla a su departamento. Le habían dicho en una ocasión lo bellos que eran los HGM y él lo había confirmado después de lavarla y vestirla: Cabello largo y de color media noche, ojos lilas y perlados, piel lechosa y cuerpo de infarto; perfecta era ella. Sus primeros días de convivencia no había sido para nada fáciles, después de todo el ADN de león que ella poseía era bastante fuerte ¿Cuántos rasguños había adquirido por pisarle la cola sin querer? Pero poco a poco todo fue cambiando, ella era más abierta, le esperaba con la comida en la mesa y solía sonreírle.

Hinata, era su nombre, era una de esas HGM que fueron compradas para las peleas ilegales del bajo mundo —De ahí algunas cicatrices de su cuerpo— y luego volvió a ser comprada por alguien que él conocía muy bien: Donquixote Doflamingo. Ella solía tener pesadillas de la guerra, de lo que se convirtió después y por esa razón la tomaba entre sus brazos todas las noches para que ella pudiera dormir.

Sus cejas se juntaron con molestia al ver el nuevo asesinato en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, el ignoto en esta ocasión estaba concentrado en los HGM. Apago la tv y, cuando se levantó para acostarse con ella, la vio parada tras el carísimo sofá blanco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No debimos existir—Dijo con voz apagada, sus orejas esponjosas estaban decaídas y su cola casi tocaba el suelo.

—No digas eso.

—Pero los humanos…

— ¡Hinata-ya! —Ella se tensó pues ese era el tono que Law usaba cuando estaba molesto— ¿Qué significa la "H" en HGM?

—Humanos… ¡ay!

Él la había tomado de los cachetes y comenzó a jalarlos ligeramente, ella hacia ruiditos que le parecían tiernos de cierto modo.

— ¡Son humanos! ¿Entendiste? ¡Humanos! —Ella asintió—. Tienen el mismo derecho de vivir una vida normal como nosotros—Después de soltarla se vieron a los ojos durante un largo rato—… ven, vamos a dormir.

Ella sintió nuevamente, con las orejas alzadas y la cola de un lado a otro. Algo paso por la mente del pelinegro, algo que tenía un tiempo sin hacer gracias a su ocupado trabajo. Aprovecho que ella le daba la espalda y tomo su cola con fuerza para enrollarla en su mano, a Hinata, lejos de molestarle, encorvo la espalda como si hiciera una especia de posición de yoga y un sonó gemido soltó. Law sonrió con malicia, la apego a él y acaricio con morbo sus orejas haciendo que ella gimiera y suspirara con desesperación, sonidos que a Law calentaban al cien por ciento.

—Law…

—Aunque admito que, cuando se trata de _ese_ asunto, eres mejor que una simple humana.

.

.

.

—Torao—Luffy seguía viendo con sus grandes ojos al cirujano ¿Por qué estaba en su oficina? — tus ojeras están pero ¿Por qué?

Law sonrió y miro el mensaje que había llegado a su móvil. Hinata le prepararía su comida favorita por su cumpleaños.

—Últimamente—Dijo, recordando que el tema de las ojeras había comenzado después de la llegada de ella—… No eh dormido mucho.


End file.
